


Inevitable

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD Canon, Amor a primera vista, Fluff, M/M, Mystrade victoriano, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Ineludible es que un depredador no devore a su presa.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Aún no sé cómo escribir Mystrade correctamente, me molesta mucho que no haya suficiente información canónica ¬¬

**I**

**Insostenible.**

¿El señor Holmes le creía un estúpido? Por su puesto, el tonto inspector Lestrade que no puede darse cuenta sobre lo que ocultaba en su bolsa o aquello que estaba ardiendo en la chimenea y había sido arrojado a lo más profundo por el doctor Watson. Lestrade dio una patada al asfalto. Sí, era obvio que su inteligencia jamás se compararía con la de ese hombre, pero eso no quería decir que necesitara tratarlo como un estúpido. El señor Holmes abusaba de su posición, pues si Scotlan Yard no lo necesitara muy seguramente ya habría ido a la cárcel, no solo por omisión de palabra sino por robo de pruebas y provocación verbal a casi cualquier oficial.

Lestrade caminó mucho más rápido buscando un poco de tranquilidad. Se sentía tan frustrado, poco era lo que faltaba para que comenzara a correr. Se dijo, a unos pasos de doblar la esquina, que iría hasta el parque para darse un respiro de tranquilidad entre los altos y frondosos árboles. No obstante, como casi siempre en toda su vida, las cosas no estaban a su favor. Al doblar la esquina se había encontrado con una pared cubierta de tela oscura y no solo eso, la sorpresa de saberse empujado había extraído de su garganta un para nada varonil gemido, sí, porque eso había sido más un gemido que otra cosa. Mientras deseaba que un agujero se abriera de la tierra y que en la trayectoria de su viaje hasta el suelo ese hoyo se lo tragara completito, el tipo con quien había chocado le salvó de pasar aquella vergüenza a cambio de una mucho más grade.

Al cielo dio gracias al saber que la calle estaba totalmente vacía, no podría dormir por la noche a sabiendas de que alguien lo hubiera visto en aquella bochornosa posición, entre los brazos de un hombre que le sacaba por lo menos tres cabezas de ventaja. Él no era un hombre alto y en lo posible trataba de convencerse de que la altura no lo es todo. Sin embargo, teniendo a ese tipo prácticamente cargándolo por la cintura estando mucho-muy inclinado sobre él, su pequeña altura volvió a ser uno de sus mayores complejos.

Abrió con rapidez los ojos y con la misma velocidad se alejó de él, por más vergüenza que sintiera al mirar hacia arriba para ver directamente al hombre no se le pasó desapercibido el que aquellos ojos grises se le hacían demasiado familiares, aunque quizá los de él eran más fríos, más calculadores. El hombre parpadeó un par de veces, Lestrade se sintió evaluado bajo aquella mirada escrutadora. Quiso disculparse pero se sentía abrumado y ya había estado demasiado tiempo cerca de un hombre que le hacía sentirse pequeño, no solo intelectualmente hablando, y el estar una vez más siendo tal vez juzgado, era algo que no le agradaba ni un poco. Dio media vuelta, con todo el orgullo que aun creía conservar trató de seguir con su camino.

Pero, a tan solo un paso de aquel alto hombre con los calculadores ojos grises, fue obligado a detenerse.

—Lamento mi torpeza, le ruego que me perdone. —A Lestrade se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. Jamás en toda su vida había escuchado un tono de voz tan... tan amable, suave, profundo y estaba casi seguro, un Rey debería escucharse así. Se sonrojó. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

—La culpa ha sido mía, con su permiso —el detective intentó tener su brazo de regreso, pero llegó a ser solo eso, un intento. El hombre tomó su mano entre la suya y para sorpresa, susto y vergüenza de Lestrade, la besó. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Con el permiso de quién? ¿Desde cuándo Lestrade se había convertido en una damisela? Mierda, él veía cadáveres todos los malditos días. Puede que fuera pequeño, que su rostro no fuera el más varonil, que su voz no fuera la más gruesa, que su físico no fuera el de un dios griego, ¡pero aun así! Qué maldita sea pasaba por la cabeza de ese tipo al hacer esa clase de cosas, era algo que Lestrade se preguntó indefinidas veces. Lo que apenas vagó un microsegundo por su mente fue la pregunta sobre por qué su corazón latía tan rápidamente.

—Por favor, caballero, deje que le recompense adecuadamente por mi torpeza. —Lestrade una vez más intentó recuperar su brazo y aun si pudo conseguirlo, la sensación en su mano de la calidez dejada por los labios ajenos le recorrió hasta la punta de los pies. Había algo malo en él y en el alto hombre de ojos gris acero, de eso no cabía la menor duda. El problema era que no sabía exactamente quién estaba más mal, si él mismo por asentir a la proposición aún no anunciada o el hombre por hacerla.

El aura de depredador que rodeaba al sujeto que había tomado nuevamente posesión de la mano de Lestrade no permitía el adecuado estudio de la situación. Lestrade sentía, más que cualquier otra cosa, el hombre frente a él lo devoraría sin pensarlo dos veces si es que llegara a negar alguna palabra de sus labios. Y su instinto de supervivencia le hacía desear salir lo más vivo posible de las garras del tipo de los ojos gris hielo.

Porque Lestrade no quería ser comido.

**II**

**Irracional**

Justo un segundo antes de que Mycroft Holmes se topara con una persona interesante había resoplado por décimo tercera vez en el día. Una berlina tuvo la enorme desgracia de cruzarse en el camino de su propio coche y, por consiguiente, se había visto obligado a no solo caminar cinco calles hasta el hogar de su querido hermano menor, sino que además, por si realmente fuera poco, el caso de Charles Augustus Milverton continuaba siendo un delicado tema sobre el que debía seguir tratando.

Más ahora ahí estaba. Admirando, por decir lo menos, a esa interesante persona. Ese pequeño caballero que había tenido la osadía de cruzarse en su camino, cuando no estaba precisamente en su mejor humor, con aquella aura de presa rodeándolo venía a ser el blanco perfecto para que la bilis acumulada pudiera por fin ver la luz. No obstante, había sido aquella misma aura lo que apaciguó, de una manera increíble, los deseos insanos, por no decir asesinos, que desde hace un rato acaparaban los pensamientos de Mycroft.

Con una inteligencia tan notoria como la suya, poco había tardado en dar cuenta sobre aquella inmediata tranquilidad. Sin embargo, aún no comprendía cómo es que una sola persona podía poseer tan innata capacidad para apaciguarlo con tan solo su mera presencia. Entendía, por supuesto, la parte en la que él se había interesado de una manera no precisamente amistosa con el hombre, lo que deseaba saber era por qué. ¿Qué de atractivo había en el caballero de delicadas manos, de estrecha cintura, grandes ojos avellana y pequeña estatura? Mycroft necesitaba averiguarlo, el físico de alguien jamás había significado gran cosa para él, entonces ¿por qué ahora sí?

—¿Una cena será suficiente para que pueda perdonar mi descuido? —Interrogó al mismo tiempo en que apretaba sutilmente la mano del hombrecillo. Su piel clara inmediatamente se tornó escarlata, Mycroft notó con claridad cómo es que su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y la duda, por sobre otras cosas, acaparó su atención. ¿Por qué le parecía tan atractivo ese rostro sonrojado?

Mycroft pudo ver que, a pesar del obvio deseo del pequeño caballero a negar la invitación, terminó finalmente asintiendo. No quería mostrarse intimidador, pero no había ahora una cosa que le hiciera apartar su mente del tema en cuestión. Él descubriría el encanto de ese hombre así se viera en la necesidad de secuestrarlo, usar sus contactos e incluso acudir a su hermano menor. Más, por fortuna, parecía ser que el caballero aceptaría sus términos por las buenas.

Besando una vez más la delicada mano del hombre, le indicó que debían verse en ese mismo lugar dentro de un par de horas. Obviamente no estaba dispuesto a esperar, por lo tanto, debía terminar sus asuntos antes de la hora acordada. Una vez se despidió adecuadamente, marchó en dirección al 221B de Baker Street. Se dio cuenta, luego de unos minutos, que no sabía el nombre de tan encantador caballero, más, por si llegaba a darse el caso de que este no se presentase a la cita, Mycroft bien podía encontrarlo en las instalaciones del Scotlan Yard. Como había podido deducir por el porte y la fuerza usada del mismo, además de la calidad de su traje, el hombre era inspector, por lo tanto, no debería tomarle mucho esfuerzo el descubrir incluso más que su nombre, en caso de necesitarlo, claro.

Aun si estaba convencido de obtener sus resultados de la forma más sencilla posible, siendo realistas, no creía en absoluto que fuese tan fácil, estaba planeando ya algún modo de descubrir más sobre el adorable caballero. Por supuesto, tratándose de quien se trataba, Mycroft no planeaba fallar. Cual depredador, perseguiría a su presa hasta fatigarla, le acorralaría y haría de su cuerpo el más delicioso manjar.

Sonrió casi divertido, ya podía saborearlo.

**III**

**¿Indómito?**

Lestrade llegó casi puntual al sitio en donde se había sentido rodeado por el aura dominante de aquel hombre de ojos gris hielo. Ante el solo recuerdo, un estremecimiento le recorrió por completo, ciertamente deseaba no ser consumido por aquel hombre intimidador, más, por otro lado, tampoco veía alguna forma ya de escapar. Mucho menos ahora que llegaba casi media hora antes de lo acordado.

Intentó respirar profundamente, pero en todo el día no había encontrado una sola razón para traerle un poco de calma. Por el simple hecho de que nada tenía sentido. Se sentía atrapado por un hombre cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía, ¿los nervios le atacaban solo por la aparente fuerza que emanaba de aquel sujeto? De alguna forma había vuelto a sus días de colegial. Una vez más se estaba dejando ofuscar por alguien solo porque resultaba ser mucho más alto, mucho más fuerte… mucho más atractivo. Fingió toser. Se estaba dejando llevar por demasiadas emociones a las cuales no iba a permitirse identificar.

Mucho menos ahora, mientras sentía cómo el hombre en cuestión se acercaba por alguno de sus flancos. Pero, ¿acaso era eso posible? Un simple mortal, hasta donde sabía, no debía ni podía poseer un alma, un aura con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerse notar antes de que el dueño de tal realmente se hiciera presente. Por otro lado, no se supone debería ser él quien lo notara, quien diera cuenta de un resplandor tan… así. Tan orgulloso, caballeroso, varonil, encantador, dominante. Una vez más se detuvo. Pensó, dado el frío que había, tenía ya una excusa para dar en caso de que el escarlata de sus mejillas se notara más de lo que el mismo podía notar. Además, desde luego, el frío congelaba su pequeño cerebro haciéndole pensar en cosas sin sentido.

No, sin embargo. Lestrade no tenía el suficiente poco autoconocimiento, ni una infalible censura, para no colocar las cosas en su respectivo lugar. Lestrade se sabía valiente, audaz, inteligente y con la capacidad necesaria para dejar de renegar lo incuestionable. Lo indiscutible. El hecho irrefutable de que, sin lugar a dudas, aquel hombre había tomado ya todo de sí.

Le había marcado.

A tal punto de que en sus pensamientos no cabía otra cosa fuera de él. Ya poco o nada importaba qué tanto pudiera o quisiera evitar ese hecho. Desde el momento en el cual se dejó tomar por ese hombre, ya no hubo algo más que le quitara de ahí en dónde lo había tocado. Podía sentir con claridad la suavidad y al mismo tiempo la fuerza usada para retener su mano entre las suyas más grandes. Podía recordar el tono exacto de su voz. Podía sentir aún el férreo abrazo con el que había impedido su vergonzosa caída. Y para terminar la lista, en toda la tarde no pudo dejar de mirar su reloj, temiendo y al mismo tiempo anhelando la llegada de la hora para volver a esa calle.

Esta vez, el sonrojo se esparció por todo su rostro. Lestrade tenía el suficiente valor para comprender y aceptar que en tan solo un segundo se había enamorado de ese alto hombre. Se había rendido ante esa aura dominante. Había caído ante el encanto natural e imperioso, arrogante y seductor.

Por aquella alma depredadora, Lestrade deseaba ser _consumido_.

**IV**

**Ilativo**

¡Oh! Así que ese adorable ratoncito era, de hecho, el extrañamente útil inspector Lestrade. Mycroft casi quería reír. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que su querido hermano menor seguro lo haría. Cortejar a uno de los conocidos de Sherlock no estaba en sus planes, y si bien eso no le impediría continuar, había en todo ello cierto aire de vergüenza. Pero bueno, Mycroft supuso que mientras no se tratara del amable doctor Watson, no importaba en realidad.

Por la noche, ataviado con uno de sus mejores trajes, una vez hubo comprado el más hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y rentado un elegante transporte, tomó por sorpresa al adorable caballero que ya le esperaba. Entre la neblina que empezaba a formarse y el frío alrededor, la clara piel de su _presa_ lucía un brillante color carmín. Y ahora, en la calidez de su hogar, y una vez hecha las presentaciones por las cuales se debió comenzar, el encantador inspector se sentaba a una de las mesas del gran comedor.

—Siento que debería disculparme con usted, querido inspector —comenzó Mycroft, sentado enfrente del hombrecillo. Para hacer del ambiente algo más íntimo y menos formal había decidido usar una pequeña mesa cercana a una de las ventanas, ayudado con las velas, la luna, las estrellas y esa suave neblina, Mycroft había creado el escenario ideal para acercarse de la mejor de las formas al lindo caballero—, por algunos de los inconvenientes que mi hermano menor pudiera haberle causado.

—Por favor no, su hermano hace un excelente trabajo y mientras siga de esa forma, no creo provechoso cambiar alguna cosa. —Mycroft pudo notar que **su** inspector era sincero, aun así, él también hablaba en serio, sabía que Sherlock no era el hombre más amable cuando se trataba de su trabajo, y dejando fuera al honorable doctor Watson, Mycroft podría asegurar que su hermano llegaba a ser… impertinente, por decir lo menos. Por supuesto, el hecho de que el adorable hombre no hiciera escándalo por Sherlock, solo le hacía interesarse más y más por él. No cualquiera podía hablar así del detective.

—Muy bien, entonces… —terminó diciendo, tomando suavemente la pequeña mano del inspector, mismo que casi sin disimular trataba de evitar su contacto. Mycroft, sin embargo, tenía una clara ventaja y no solo, como bien pudo notar, por su fuerza física sino más bien porque el mismo adorable ratón no opuso demasiada resistencia luego de alar su mano un par de veces. Un fiero sonrojo adornó nuevamente esas suaves mejillas al enroscar también sus dedos, por el rostro de Mycroft se imprimió una sutil sonrisa al tiempo en que, con la otra mano, tomaba un poco de vino.

Su pregunta no anunciada había sido respondida en el mismo tono taciturno y casi efímero. **Su** inspector correspondía esos sentimientos tan sutiles como silenciosos, tan intensos como su primer encuentro y quizá, tan finitos como el universo. Por otro lado, aquel gesto tomó más control del que debería haberle atañido, Mycroft deseaba tomar en sus manos al pequeño hombre, marcarlo como su propiedad y nunca más dejarle hacer un trabajo tan peligroso. Aquel gesto le daba plena libertad de acción sobre ese adorable caballero. Le daba un automático sí, a cualquier decisión que pudiese tomar en pos de mantenerlo a su lado.

Y, sin embargo, Mycroft había sido el primero en caer ante aquella pálida piel, por esos brillantes ojos avellana fue él quien se rindió. Solo por eso, no podía ser él quien pudiera hacer alguna de esas cosas. No mientras **su** encantadora _presa_ le mirase con el rostro cubierto de un hermoso escarlata, no mientras esa pequeña mano hiciera llegar su calidez hasta lo más profundo de su pecho. Sin embargo, Mycroft debía y tenía que atarlo a su lado, esa adorable presa sería suya en todo sentido.

—No seré su _esposa_ , señor Holmes.

Mycroft dudaba realmente sobre eso, él mismo se encargaría de hacérselo ver.

**V**

**Ideal**

Podría haber sido peor. Diez veces. Mil veces. Un millón de veces peor. No obstante, aquella palabra ni siquiera asomaba sus narices delante de él, pues de hecho, las cosas iban relativamente bien. Hacía ya más de un año que Lestrade mudó sus pertenencias a Pall Mall y hasta ahora, pocos habían sido los momentos en los que las situaciones no fueron de lo mejor.

Por ejemplo, aquel lejano primer beso, justo cuando ese depredador le había tomado en brazos luego de bajar su copa y aprovechando sus manos unidas, le llevó en un solo y fluido movimiento hasta su regazo, donde sin más, tomó hasta el último aliento de Lestrade. Luego de eso, sinceramente, no había podido hacer nada para alejar esas grandes manos y esos arrebatadores besos, pero tampoco es como si hubiese querido hacer algo para frenarle. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, mismos que le obligaron a corresponder favorablemente a cualquier cosa que Mycroft le hiciera o pidiera. No obstante, no había sido del todo malo, solo quizá el momento para _eso_ había llegado demasiado rápido.

Y, por raro que fuese, Lestrade no se arrepentía. Toda su vida se había hecho cargo de él mismo y de las situaciones que le rodeaban, tanto en su vida personal como en la laboral, nunca pudo realmente experimentar lo que era dejarse ir. Soltarse. Jamás hubiera pensado que ser cuidado, adorado y mimado podría llegar a ser tan extraordinario. Dejarse sostener por alguien más era, en todo sentido, lo que siempre había deseado si bien no lo sabía hasta que el momento llegó.

Terminó siendo feliz, contra todo pronóstico, en el papel de _presa_ que nunca hubiera admitido ser. Pero ahora estaba ahí y eso bastaba. Había chocado con el gran caballero que lo sostendría por el simple hecho de ser quien era. Ya no más complejos con su altura, misma que ahora amaba. Ya no más tratar de convencerse sobre que parecer un dios griego no era malo, pues ahora lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello. Ya no más problemas con sus grandes ojos, o con su voz, o con su cuerpo.

Había chocado con el gran caballero que le susurraba amor todas las noches mientras le abrazaba con su cuerpo y las mantas tibias. Había chocado con ese depredador que juraba mantenerlo a su lado por el resto de sus días y devorarlo lentamente a cada oportunidad. Ante ese depredador Lestrade se había rendido.

Se rindió ante los deseos de Mycroft sin que al menos pudiera decirlos en voz alta. Lestrade había caído por aquellos claros ojos gris hielo, los mismos que le miraban con una calidez abrumadora y tomaban de él todos y cada uno de sus latidos. Para ese gran caballero eran sus sueños, sus suspiros, cada uno de sus torpes pensamientos. Por él había cambiado su trabajo, renunciando a Scotland Yard para solo convertirse en un visitante frecuente, a puerta cerrada, en el Salón de Forasteros del Club Diogenes. Por Mycroft Holmes, Lestrade había dejado a un lado el trabajo por el que había luchado tan duramente, había hecho a un lado su excitante vida persiguiendo criminales.

Y aun sabiendo eso, Lestrade no encontraría jamás una gota de arrepentimiento. Lo había hecho por cuenta propia, fueron sus propios deseos los que le llevaron a tomar aquella dura decisión. Porque Mycroft se había convertido rápidamente en algo, en alguien mucho más importante. Diez veces. Mil veces. Un millón de veces más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Como una hembra a su alfa, se sabía atado por la eternidad a ese depredador. Y Lestrade, sumisamente, había sucumbido ante aquella aura dominante, sabiéndose por ello el más feliz de los hombres.

Lestrade estaba siendo devorado…

Y no había manera en que no amara cada segundo de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente Mystrade que escriba será un lemon/smut ¬w¬  
> Lestrade es un ratón y Mycroft un oso, ¿acaso hay mejor combinación? jejee ^¬^


End file.
